According to you
by Nimia Forctis
Summary: Bella tiene un novio quien cree que es una estúpida, pero llega este chico nuevo que la hacer ver que el estúpido es él y que hay muchos peces en el mar, incluso él. OS todos humanos.


DISCLAIMER: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, el nombre del club a Beverly Hill 90210, la canción a Orianthi y la trama a mí.

SUMMARY: Bella tiene un novio quien cree que es una estúpida, pero llega este chico nuevo que la hacer ver que el estúpido es él y que hay muchos peces en el mar, incluso él. OS todos humanos.

NOTA: en mi perfil esta el link de la canción. Escúchenla

.

.

.

-¡Bella, apúrate! ¡Nunca puedes llegar a tiempo!- gritaba fuertemente mi novio, James, desde la sala de mi departamento.

-ya estoy terminando- le respondí de regreso.

-tanto alboroto y siempre luces igual de desastrosa- bueno ese comentario dolió un poco.

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, pero díganme Bella, y el chico que gritaba era mi novio desde hace cinco meses, James. Él nunca ha sido la personificación de la caballerosidad, pero yo se que a su manera me quiere.

James y yo nos conocimos en una guerra de bandas hace ocho meses, yo fui suplente de la banda de mi amigo Emmet, su guitarrista se había fracturado el brazo y me pidió el favor a mí. No es por alardear pero soy realmente buena con la guitarra, casi excelente, digo siendo la hija de la legendaria estrella de rock Charlie Swan y viendo clases de guitarra desde los tres años debían servir de algo. Pero bueno volviendo al tema de mi noviazgo, esa noche su banda quedo de tercer lugar y Emmet de primero; en algún momento de la noche él se acerco a mí y comenzamos a bailar y charlar, me alabo por mis dotes en la guitarra y demás. A mí me pareció completamente divertido y atractivo, por lo que acepte volver a salir. Al cabo de tres meses ya éramos novios formalmente, me dijo que me uniera a su banda, pero yo realmente no estaba interesada, en este momento solamente quería enfocarme en mi carrera y eso del mundo del rock como algo permanente no me atraía demasiado, lo conocía muy bien debido a mi padre y ya tenía suficiente con eso. Desde ese momento el James atractivo y divertido fue desapareciendo poco a poco.

A mis amigos, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmet, James no les agradaba demasiado ya que según ellos solo estaba conmigo por mis dotes con la guitarra para mejorar su banda y que no se parecía en nada al perfecto caballero que yo buscaba y merecía.

Bueno por supuesto que yo quería un príncipe de cuentos, digo cualquier chica desea eso, sobretodo yo, una que estudia literatura y es gran aficionada por el romanticismo. Pero yo se que ese caballero de armadura, ojos azules con un caballo blanco no aparecerá, así que me conformo con James.

Aunque sin dudas él está lejos de ser un gran caballero, sobretodo últimamente que no paraba de criticarme y hacer comentarios hirientes, hasta el punto de llamarme estúpida; Lo cual realmente no me estaba gustando. Y en este último cuarto de hora me ha insultado bastante ya que quiere llegar rápido a After Dark, el club al que vamos siempre.

Pero estaba durando ya que Alice me advirtió que me vistiera bien; hoy llevaría a su hermano Edward, quien se traslado desde Chicago hasta acá Phoenix y Alice decía que nos llevaríamos más que bien, aunque yo no esté interesada. Pero James estaba tan apurado es porque hoy tocaba Victoria y James estaba ansioso por verla.

Cuando termine de aplicarme el maquillaje y con celular y dinero en los bolsillos, Salí al recibidor para ver a mi novio e irnos.

-tanto tiempo y estas igual que siempre, sin nada especial y desastrosa- otro comentario doloroso, al cual no le preste atención ya que a mí me gustaba como andaba, un jean negro, unos botines con un tacón enorme y una camisa de la banda de papá, 3 police, amarrada a la cintura mostrando mi tonificado abdomen y el comienzo del tatuaje en mi cadera, mi cabello estilizado rebeldemente y maquillaje fuerte en los ojos.

El camino en el auto fue silencioso, solo escuchando la música de AC/DC. Cuando llegamos a After Dark, James bajo rápidamente del auto yendo directamente a la entrada, pero yo vi a mis amigos a tan solo tres personas de entrar y seguro esperándome ya que si ellos querían entraban directamente y no podía ignorarlos.

-James, espera, allá están mis amigos. Dije tomándolo del brazo, brazo que se sacudió liberándose de mi agarre caminando como si nada murmurando "tus amigos no me interesan, Bella".

Resignada por la actitud de James camine donde me esperaban mis guapas amigas, con sus novios y un chico de cabello despeinado, que suponía era el hermano de Alice.

-¿otro desplante de tu novio?- dijo Rose, apenas me acerque.

-déjalo, Rose- siempre era lo mismo.

-es un idiota-dijo Alice pero lo dejo- ¿Cómo estas, Bella?

-Bien y ¿ustedes?

-bien, te presento a mi hermano Edward- dijo con una sonrisita, fue en ese momento que le preste atención al despeinado y…

¡Santo cielos a Grecia se le escapo un Dios! ¡Tanta belleza debe ser ofensiva!

El chico era guapísimo, sus músculos, su altura, su cabello, pero en especial sus ojazos verdes cálidos y abrazadores, tan distintos a los fríos y distantes grises a los que estaba acostumbrada.

-un pla…placer- dije tartamudeando un poco y alargando mi mano.

-el placer es todo mío- dijo con voz aterciopelada y en vez de estrechar mi mano como es costumbre, dejo un beso en el dorso de esta haciéndolo aun más atractivo, pero provocando mi sonrojo y la risita de mis amigos.

-¿Qué les parece si entramos?- dijo Emmet a lo que todos estuvimos de acuerdo y entramos rápidamente.

Mire a mí alrededor para ver al club tan prendido como siempre con ese toque de rock tan característico.

Vi a James en una de las primeras mesas al frente de la tarima con sus amigos a quienes no les caía particularmente bien y era algo mutuo por lo que seguí con Alice y el resto, en especial con Edward.

Nos sentamos en segundo piso, pedimos rápidamente nuestras bebidas y comenzamos una plática amena, pero mi atención se dirigió a Edward.

Me pude enterar que va en el sexto semestre de medicina, quiere especializarse en neurocirugía, toca el piano, compartimos muchos gustos en música, literatura y hasta su color favorito es el azul. Lo mejor es que era soltero. Además me había demostrado ser un perfecto caballero, puede que no de ojos azules, pero sus ojos verdes lo hacían más especial.

Realmente Edward me estaba gustando.

Al cabo de un rato me dirigí a ir a rellenar mi bebida y aprovecharía de ver a James, cuando me entregaron mi Martini casualmente vi a James caminando cerca, así que me acerque tocándole por la espalda, pero para mi mala suerte cuando se dio vuelta alguien me empujo y los grandes tacones se volvieron en mi contra causando que derramara mi bebida en su camisa y parte de su cara.

¡Oh por Dios! Completamente avergonzada y arrepentida trate de limpiarlo aunque él no me lo permitía, digo está bien que lo que hice no es agradable pero tampoco era necesario que me diera esa mirada matadora.

-lo siento mucho, James, yo…

-tu nada, Isabella-james comenzó a gritar llamando la atención de los pocos que estaban a los alrededores y que podían escuchar a pesar de la música- ¡eres una inútil! ¡No puedes hacer nada bien! Es que estoy seguro que no lo harías bien, incluso aunque eso te salvara la vida ¡eres un completo desastre!

Y se fue furioso dejándome allí completamente avergonzada con lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas, sin saber si eran por furia, vergüenza o tristeza; seguramente un poco de las tres. Completamente indignada hice lo mejor que se podía hacer en estos casos, huir.

Bebí lo poco que quedaba de Martini y tirando el vaso al piso, causando que el vidrio se rompiera en varios pedazos, Salí caminando rápidamente de allí.

Por suerte cerca del club había un pequeño parque, donde me dirigí a sentarme en una banca y llorar tranquilamente. Pero no estuve mucho tiempo cuando alguien se sentó a mi lado consolándome.

Y a pesar de llevar conociendo a Edward por unas dos horas pude reconocer perfectamente su esencia; y me dejo abrazar y consolar por él mientras con mis lágrimas mojaba su camisa.

-Bella, tranquila ese imbécil no debió tratarse así; ¿Quién se cree?- su voz demostraba que estaba furioso con James

-es mi novio- respondí un poco cohibida y pude sentir como se tenso pero me apretó más fuertemente.

-con menor razón te debería tratar así, debería decirte que no importa y darte un beso… o al menos eso es lo que yo haría. Ante ese comentario tuve que sonreír.

-pero él tiene razón, soy un desastre siempre tropiezo, hasta con mis propios pies, soy una estúpida y….- pero Edward no me dejo hablar porque puso un dedo en mis labios callándome.

-nunca, Bella, nunca digas que eres un desastre ni estúpida ni nada parecido, con las dos horas que llevo conociéndote me has parecido hermosa, increíble, graciosa, en fin irresistible; así que no te atrevas a desvalorarte solo porque ese imbécil te lo dice, el no merece que lo hagas- su discurso lo dijo con tanto sentimiento que por mis rostro ahora caían lagrimas de alegría.

-gracias.

-solo he dicho la verdad. Le sonreí tenuemente y lo abrace fuertemente.

Nos quedamos abrazados por un buen rato, hasta que comenzó a incomodarme la posición y me acomode pero Edward malinterpreto mi movida y me libero; rápidamente extrañe su calor pero por casualidad vi el reloj que llevaba y me di cuenta que era medianoche y al día siguiente comería con mis padres; por lo que me tenía que ir.

-me tengo que ir.

-ohm- ¿eso fue decepción en su voz? Espero que sí- ¿Cómo vas a irte?

-bueno… vine con James, así que supongo que caminando.

-de eso nada, vamos yo te llevo.

-Edward no es necesario.

- que caballero seria si dejo a una dama desamparada en la noche- ok, me acaba de conquistar. Aww- y no acepto un no, vamos. Y sin darme tiempo a replica me arrastro a un lindo volvo plateado, me abrió la puerta como todo caballero y cuando encendió el auto se escucharon las notas de Debussy.

-¿Debussy?- dije sorprendida.

-ohm… pues… si quieres la cambias- Edward parecía ligeramente avergonzada y seguro era porque no se acostumbraba que un persona joven de 22 años escuchara esa música pero a mí me encantaba.

-no, déjala, me encanta- el sonrió de manera resplandeciente y de hecho le subió volumen. El camino fue silencioso y agradable solo roto por las indicaciones que le daba para llegar a mi departamento.

Al llegar Edward como caballero que es se bajo y me abrió la puerta, que le agradecí con una sonrisa, me acompaño hasta las puerta del lobby pero viéndose ligeramente incomodo y ciertamente yo también no sabía cómo despedirme, quería una despedida épica pero me daba vergüenza así que me conformaría con una ordinaria y poco dramática.

-muchas gracias por traerme y por… lo del banco, tu sabes consolarme. Y si, señoras y señores estaba agitando mis manos locamente como si tuviera un ataque epiléptico pero eso era lo que hacía cuando estaba nerviosa.

Pero esta vez el lindo de Edward sonrió y tomo mis manos salvándolas del ataque epiléptico.

-no hay de que, Bella- sonrió y se acerco a mi; por un momento pensé que me iba a besar así que me prepare, tu sabes poner los labios apretadito formando un pucherito pero en el último momento Edward me dejo con el piquito en el aire y se alejo- me… me… tengo que ir, hasta luego Bella.

Ok, eso le bajo unos puntos de atractivo a Edward, aunque claro yo no debería estar pensando en eso, después de todo tengo novio por mas idiota que sea. Resignada a no recibir ningún beso me di vuelta y comencé a abrir la puerta, pero de pronto me jalaron fuertemente del brazo y me estrelle contra el musculoso pecho de Edward y sin darme tiempo ni de decir "ohm" estrello nuestros labios, abrí la boca sorprendía movimiento que el aprovecho para introducir su lengua y…

¡OH SANTA MIERDA! Eso era delicioso, Edward besaba divinamente y tenía un sabor delicioso; pero yo no me quede atrás y rápidamente le di batalla con mi lengua mientras pasaba mis brazos por su cuello y Edward como reacción me abrazo por la cintura.

Este sin duda era el mejor beso que había recibido, Edward era la pasión andante, su beso me hacia ansiar más y más, no quería ni imaginarme de que mas era capaz, bueno tal vez si quería…

Sentía la amarga necesidad de respirar, por más que trataba de respirar por la nariz no lo lograba ni era suficiente, al parecer Edward sintió mi necesidad porque suavizo el beso hasta soltarme lentamente. Los dos teníamos una respiración loca y entrecortada pero grandes sonrisas en la cara.

-tenia que hacerlo, realmente espero que nos veamos pronto Bella. Y se fue dejándome allí como un pasmarote tratando de calmar mi respiración.

Al parecer si había tenido mi despedida épica.

.

.

.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde la última vez que vi a Edward y no podía parar de pensar en el beso que me dio y es que vaya beso que fue. Era maravilloso como Edward era un gran caballero pero también un gran amante porque si solo sentí eso con un beso…

Las cosas con James iban peor que antes, ahora cada dos horas me insultaba y ya estaba segura de dejarlo no tenía nada que perder; la llegada de Edward me hizo darme cuenta de que yo merecía algo mejor, tal vez algo de cabello despeinado y unos ojazos cálidos.

Algo… como la persona que está justo en frente de mí con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Bella! Que alegría verte- y me abrazo fuertemente y no fue hasta ese momento que me di cuenta de que me encantaba estar en sus brazos.

-lo mismo digo- dios, Edward huele divino, pero dejare de olerlo para no parecer un sabueso. ¿Cómo estás?

-mejor ahora y tú?- aww ¿puede ser más tierno? No lo creo.

-bastante bien… pero ¿que haces acá? El campus de medicina esta algo retirado.

-jajá si, pero necesito un libro y me dijeron que la biblioteca del campus de literatura era la más completa, sin duda tiene que serlo, no?.

-jaja sin duda, y ¿como te has adaptado a Phoenix?

-bastante bien, es completamente diferente a Chicago pero realmente lindo. ¿Estas ocupada?

-para nada.

-perfecto, entonces no me rechazaras la invitación de tomar un café.

-nunca te rechazaría- y los dos percibimos el doble sentido de esas palabras.

Caminamos tranquilamente solo disfrutando del calor de Phoenix, mientras nos dirigíamos a un café que estaba cerca del campus con un ambiente muy relajado, perfecto para conversar y estudiar.

Llegamos hicimos nuestro pedido, y pase una tarde simplemente magnifica; Edward me hacía sentir apreciada, algo gratificante después de llevar tanto tiempo sintiéndome odiada. Hablamos de su vida en chicago, sus novias, mi vida en las giras de papá. Lo mejor es que el me hacía sentir que valía la pena, así fuera con tan solo una mirada. Estoy segura de que si le decía a Edward que conquistaría el mundo, él me apoyaría y me diría ¡genial, será un mundo mejor! O algo parecido. Porque simplemente él creía en mí, y no me había dado cuenta cuanta falta me había hecho ese sentimiento hasta ahora.

.

.

.

Nuevamente me cuestionaba porque seguía con James, realmente no valía la pena. Estaba pensando en eso, mientras veía Glee en la sala de mi departamento donde estaba una foto mía y de James, claro de cuando él aun servía de algo. Porque ahora ni fotos les gustaba tomarse.

Rememore todas las situaciones que me había hecho pasar en los últimos meses, los desplantes, los insultos, las críticas, el maltrato tanto a mí como a mis amigos, las sospechas de infidelidad, los malos chistes, las conversaciones aburridas. Todavía no podía creer que pudiera estar con él; toda mi vida me dije que nunca sería una de esas mujeres sin autoestima que prefiere estar con un hombre que las maltrataba solo para no quedarse sola y eso era justo en lo que me había convertido. Pero si dejaba a James lo único que lograría seria mi libertad, el respeto por mi misma que había perdido al dejarlo tratarme así, y de todas formas no es como si fuera a estar sola siempre o que fuera un trol para que ningún hombre se me acercara nunca, en el mar hay muchos peces y sé que todavía existen respetuosos y bueno… para que negarlo uno guapo mejor. O mejor uno guapo con sonrisa torcida, de cabello cobrizo, dentadura perfecta, caballeroso, ojos esmeraldas, stem… bueno si, un pez como Edward.

Ese es sin duda el pez que buscaría en cuando acabara con el suplicio que representaba mi relación con James.

Y ver Glee me inspiro a terminar con James pero con una canción, yo era muy buena al respecto y sabia cantar y tocar la guitarra, y moviendo mis influencias, tal vez podría cantarla en After Dark. Así fue como comencé a escribir la letra de una canción recordando todos los males que me había hecho James y en un giro inesperado le incorpore todo lo que Edward me hacía sentir. Porque después de todo, esa era la idea terminar con James y conquistar a Ed.

.

.

.

Ya tenía todo listo, había hablado con Garret que era el dueño del club y un buen amigo y había cuadrado todo para mi presentación, afortunadamente hoy se presentarían varias personas así que no tendría un completo protagonismo.

Alice me había llamando para salir y yo le había dicho que estaría en el bar y que además tendría una pequeña presentación; luego de decirle eso tuve que apartar el celular de la oreja y aceptar, encantada por supuesto, que fueran todos incluido Edward.

También me asegure de que fuera James, él era el personaje principal de la canción.

-Bella, sales en 5- me aviso Garret, yo solo asentí y tome mi guitarra, morada regalo de papá.

Cuando me anunciaron salí al escenario con una gran sonrisa y rápidamente localice a mis amigos que estaba en primera fila animándome y apoyándome como siempre, pero lo que más me encanto fue la sonrisa de Edward que era como un destello de sol alegrándome el show. Le devolví la sonrisa y busque a James, a quien encontré en la barra con una mirada entre asombrada y burlona. Estúpido, pensé, yo era la que tenía que tener la sonrisa burlona.

Comencé tocando los primeros acordes sin saludar ni nada, ese no era mi estilo. Justo antes de comenzar a cantar mire a James con una sonrisa burlona guiñándole un ojo.

**According to you**

_(Según tu)_

**I'm stupid,**

_(Soy estúpida)_

**I'm useless,**

_(Soy inútil)_

**I can't do anything right.**

_(__No puedo hacer nada bien)_

Era maravilloso la gente estaba emocionada y yo no dejaba de ver a James en ningún momento con la mirada burlona que el antes me dedicaba.

**According to you**

_(Según tu)_

**I'm difficult,**

_(Soy complicada)_

**Hard to please,**

_(Difícil de complacer)_

**Forever changing my mind.**

_(Cambiando siempre mí pensar)_

**I'm a mess in a dress,**

_(Soy un desastre en un vestido)  
><em>

**Can't show up on time,**

**Even if it would save my life.**

_(No puedo llegar a tiempo, incluso si mi vida dependiera de ello_) 

**According to you. According to you.**

_(__según tu__. Según tu)_

Esta era la estrofa más emocionante y deje de ver a James pare ver directo a Edward en los ojos, de manera de cantarle solo a él.

**But according to him**

_(Pero según el)_

**I'm beautiful,**

_(Soy hermosa)_

**incredible, **

_(Increible)  
><em>

**He can't get me out of his head.**

_(No puede sacarme de su cabeza)  
><em>

**According to him**

_(según el)  
><em>

**I'm funny, **

_(Soy divertida)  
><em>

**Irresistible,**

_(Irresistible)  
><em>

**Everything he ever wanted. **

_(Todo lo que siempre quiso tener)  
><em>

**Everything is opposite, **

_(Todo es opuesto)  
><em>

**I don't feel like stopping it, **

_(No tengo ganas de detenerlo)  
><em>

**So baby tell me what I got to lose. **

_(Entonces nene dime que tengo que perder) _para estar parte me acerque a James por la pequeña pasarela que había y se lo cante de frente sonriéndole y el botando furia por los poros. 

**He's into me for everything I'm not, **

_(El está conmigo para todo, yo no estoy)_

**According to you. **

_(__De acuerdo a ti__)_

**According to you**

_(De acuerdo a ti)  
><em>

**I'm boring,**

_(Soy aburrida)  
><em>

**I'm moody,**

_(Estoy de mal humor)  
><em>

**You can't take me any place.  
><strong>_(No puedes llevarme a ningún lado)_**  
><strong>

**According to you**

_(De acuerdo a ti)  
><em>

**I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away.  
><strong>_(Soy pésima para contar chistes porque siempre los cuento mal)_

**I'm the girl with the worst attention span;**

_(Soy la chica con la peor atencion)_**  
><strong>

**You're the boy who puts up with it.**

_(__Tu eres el chico quien levanta esa atención)_**  
><strong>

**According to you. According to you.**

**(**_según tu. según tu)_

**But according to him**

_(Pero según el)_**  
><strong>

**I'm beautiful,**

_(Soy Hermosa_**)  
><strong>

**Incredible,**

_(Increible)_**  
><strong>

**He can't get me out of his head.**

_(No puede sacarme de su cabeza)_**  
><strong>

**According to him**

_(según el)_**  
><strong>

**I'm funny,**

_(Soy divertida)_**  
><strong>

**Irresistible,**

_(Irresistible)_**  
><strong>

**Everything he ever wanted.**

_(Todo lo que siempre quiso tener)_**  
><strong>

**Everything is opposite,**

_(Todo es opuesto)_**  
><strong>

**I don't feel like stopping it,**

_(No tengo ganas de detenerlo)_**  
><strong>

**So baby tell me what I got to lose.**

_(Entonces nene dime que tengo que perder)_**  
><strong>

**He's into me for everything I'm not,**

_(El está conmigo para todo yo no estoy)_**  
><strong>

**According to you.**

_(De acuerdo a ti)_

******I need to feel appreciated,**

_(Necesito sentirme apreciada)_**  
><strong>

**Like I'm not hated. ****(Oh no')**

_(No odiada (oh no)_**  
><strong>

**Why can't you see me through his eyes?**

_(¿__Porque no puedes mirarme a través de sus ojos?)_**  
><strong>

**It's too bad you're making me dizzy.**

_(Es tan malo que estés haciéndome una boba)_

La gente estaba enloquecida con mis movimientos en la guitarra, y es que esta canción hacia destacar mi habilidad perfectamente.

**According to me**

_(__Según yo__)_**  
><strong>

**You 're stupid,  
><strong>_(__Tu eres estúpido__)_

**You're useless,**

_(__Tu eres inutil__)_**  
><strong>

**You can't do anything right.**

_(__Tú no puedes hacer nada bien__)_

**But according to him**

_(Pero según el)_**  
><strong>

**I'm beautiful,**

_(Soy Hermosa_**)  
><strong>

**Incredible,**

_(Increible)_**  
><strong>

**He can't get me out of his head.**

_(No puede sacarme de su cabeza)_**  
><strong>

**According to him**

_(De acuerdo a el)_**  
><strong>

**I'm funny,**

_(Soy divertida)_**  
><strong>

**Irresistible,**

_(Irresistible)_**  
><strong>

**Everything he ever wanted.**

_(Todo lo que siempre quiso tener)_**  
><strong>

**Everything is opposite,**

_(Todo es opuesto)_**  
><strong>

**I don't feel like stopping it,**

_(No tengo ganas de detenerlo)_**  
><strong>

**So baby tell me what I got to lose.**

_(Entonces nene dime que tengo que perder)_**  
><strong>

**He's into me for everything I'm not,**

_(El está conmigo para todo yo no estoy)_**  
><strong>

**According to you.**

_(Según tu)_

**According to you**

_(según tu_**)  
><strong>

**I'm stupid,**

_(Soy estúpida)_**  
><strong>

**I'm useless,**

_(Soy inútil)_**  
><strong>

**I can't do anything right**

_(No puedo hacer nada bien)_

Al terminal la canción la gente estaba enloquecida, de pie aplaudiendo se escuchaban en especial los gritos de Alice y Emmet, cuando los mire todos mis amigos tenían una sonrisa enorme en sus caras y me miraban absolutamente orgullosos, ellos llevaban mucho tiempo que terminara con ese idiota aunque no se lo imaginaban de esta manera. También vi la cara de Edward quien me miraba fascinado, algo que me estrujo el corazón, de felicidad, ahora era libre de pescar a ese pez.

Pero lo mejor fue ver la cara de James, si antes estaba furioso, nada se comparaba a este momento donde sus amigos lo miraban burlonamente y aplaudían en mi dirección. Otra que estaba enojada era la lapa de Victoria que como costumbre estaba pegada a él, pero eso realmente ya no me interesaba. Lo mire con una sonrisa que decía perfectamente ¡trágate esa, imbécil! Y baje con una inclinación de agradecimiento.

-Bella, rockeaste excelente- me animo Garrett.

-gracias por dejarme hacerlo, voy con los chicos. El asintió en respuesta y siguió organizando.

Deje mi guitarra bien guardada para buscarla más tarde y fui a buscar a los chicos tuve que aguantar unas cuantas felicitaciones, estaba agradecida pero no me gustaba ser el centro de atencion y quería llegar con mis amigos, pero cuando ya estaba cerca de la mesa a punto e saludarlos sentí un brazo que me apretaba fuertemente. Me voltee rápidamente y era justo quien imaginaba.

-¿Qué sucede contigo?

-¿conmigo? ¿Todavía preguntas que sucede conmigo? La que debería preguntarte eso eres tú, Isabella. ¿Se puede saber que demonios fue esa ridícula cancioncita?

-no era ridícula. Dije con la ferviente necesidad de defender el trabajo en el que me había esmerado.

-¡por supuesto que lo era! Me hizo quedar en ridículo, eres una estúpida.

-sí, tienes razón, lo soy- eso pareció sorprenderle y alegrarle también- por seguir contigo- bueno eso no lo alegro mucho- pero ya me llego un poco de inteligencia, así que bebe, según yo, esto se acabo.

Y me fui dejándolo furioso y con la palabra en la boca. Cuando finalmente llegue a la mesa de los chicos fui recibida por un gran abrazo de Alice y silbidos de todos.

-Bella, eres el rock, que manera de terminar con ese imbécil.

-cierto, Bellis, hacía tiempo que no se escuchaba algo tan bueno aquí.

-gracias, chicos.

-bueno… que les parece si celebramos la feliz ruptura de Bella bailando.

Todos se fueron felices a la pista luego del comentario de Rose, dejándome con Edward.

-así que… ¿todo esto quiere decir que estas soltera y disponible?

-todo esto quiere decir que estoy lista para irme a pescar. Dije recordando mi charla interior sobre los muchos peces en el mar. Y afortunadamente no era la única que conocía el dicho porque Edward me jalo de la cintura hacia él, quedando abrazados.

-yo creo que ya la caña pesco algo.

-oh ¿en serio?

-bueno… según yo lo hizo.

-yo también lo creo.

Ni bien termine de decir eso, los labios que tanto extrañaba saborearon los míos demostrando que también me habían extrañado.

Según yo este sería el comienzo de una excelente relación.

.

.

.

.

.

Este shot lo tengo pensando desde hace demasiado tiempo, de hecho tenía unas primeras páginas pero mi PC se daño y bueno...No tenia donde escribir.

Gracias por haberme leído espero que les haya gustado y dejen su RR que es la única forma de saber s opinión.

Las invito a leer mi historia don't stop believing.

Besos, cuídense.


End file.
